For as long as people have been living and working within enclosed spaces, such as houses and buildings, the inclusion of plant life into the decor has been of substantial importance. Whenever plant life is added to an interior decor, a feeling of natural beauty and life, which is usually only found in an outdoor environment, is achieved. The addition of plant life into an enclosed space is also a significant means of improving both the mental well-being and physical health of those individuals who must remain within the enclosed space for extended durations of time. The plant life provides an excellent diversion from normal interior furnishings and can accentuate almost any design scheme.
Although the benefits of interior plant life are obvious, there are deterrents. The most pronounced deterrents are that many types of live plants must have consistent direct or partial sunlight and a constant supply of water. A live plant may be placed in a location where it receives an optimal amount of sunlight, but often this is not sufficient and the plant will eventually die. Also, the locations of optimal sunlight are frequently not the most preferred locations for a decorative scheme.
In response to these problems many different types and species of artificial plants have been created. These artificial plants have evolved to the point where it is now very difficult to tell whether a plant is alive or merely a good artificial reproduction. When artificial plants were first introduced many people were reluctant to use them because of the poor quality and obvious fake appearance of the plants. This problem has been overcome and most artificial plant today are extremely realistic.
One type of widely used artificial plant includes a central stem having attached thereto a plurality of fronds with outward extending leaves. Due to the methods by which this type of artificial plant, as well as many others are currently designed and assembled, there is one aspect that causes the plant to appear artificial. This is the result of how the section of the plant where the branches are joined to the central stem. It is difficult to attach the fronds in a manner that is both structurally sufficient for support and to provide a realistic appearance. For this attachment either the branches are attached in a realistic manner, which can cause them to fall or lean in unnatural positions, or they are insecurely attached, thereby clearly exposing the attachment means and method.
It is therefore readily apparent that some structure/assembly and method of creating artificial plants which does not sacrifice the structural integrity of the plant or its realistic appearance is needed.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,215,163 Lee 24 July 1980 3,829,349 Hermanson 13 August 1974 1,153,418 Shing (U.K.) 29 May 1969 2,826,845 Warren 18 March 1958 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,163 Lee patent discloses an artificial flower assembly that is made from a plastic stem unitarily molded around a reinforcing wire with integral side petioles, an internal calyx and an internal coupling member. A subassembly of fabric petals, preferably silk which may be printed for viewing is made by loosely mounting the petals on a plastic tubular member which is then mounted on the internal coupling member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,349 Hermanson patent discloses a collapsible artificial tree arrangement. The arrangement is particularly adapted for a Christmas decoration in which simulated branches are freely foldable substantially parallel to the tree's trunk, or they may pivot to an erect position for display. The arrangement includes an elongated trunk core and a plurality of sectional trunk portions some of which have branch holding sockets while others serve as spacing members.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,153,418 Shing (U.K.) patent discloses a structure for making an artificial flower or the like. The structure includes a one-piece connector which is typically cut from a pliable metal. The connector has a central section from where radiates a plurality of limbs into which are inserted and attached a like plurality of leaves, brackets, petals and other decorative elements. The connector also has a central aperture into which is inserted and attached a stem. Prior to attaching the stem, a plurality of leaves may be attached to the stem by means of a tubular boss.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,845 Warren patent discloses an artificial Christmas tree that can be assembled from readily separate members. The invention is designed to closely simulate a natural Christmas tree while providing an artificial tree which may be assembled or disassembled by unskilled persons with a minimum of direction and time. When not in use the tree may be disassembled and subsequently packed and stored in a relatively small container.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,395,664 Thompson, Jr. 7 March 1995 5,320,884 Tai, et al 14 June 1994 4,585,677 Hwang, et al 29 April 1986 4,386,480 Horowitz 7 June 1983 4,106,233 Horowitz 15 August 1978 3,639,196 Hermanson 1 February 1972 3,041,766 Decamp 17 November 1962 2,984,036 Adler, Jr. 16 May 1961 1,495,695 Karr 17 May 1924 ______________________________________